


Empty Nest

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: All of Ferus and Roan's children are out on their own now leaving them alone again.





	Empty Nest

Ferus turned to his husband who had a mixture of emotions on his face. “Hey. Let’s look on the positive side. Our kids are all grown and on their own now….For the first time in a long time, we have the house completely to ourselves.” 

Roan looked at Ferus fondly. “Remember those days? I know that you probably don’t cuz you’re old.”

Ferus playfully nudged Roan’s shoulder for the teasing remark. “If I’m old then you’re old. You’re a few months older than me. I do remember. I love our children more than anything but sometimes I did miss having you all to myself.”

Roan kissed Ferus softly. “Yeah. So, now that you have me to yourself, what do you want to do?”

Ferus eyed Roan before smirking. “I can think of a few things. Let’s go to bed.”

As they got ready for bed, they took notice of the unusual silence. “Don’t worry babe. It won’t be too quiet for long. I know how to make you scream,” Ferus told Roan with a wink.

Roan chuckled and threw a pillow at his husband who laughed as the pillow struck him in the chest. “I guess we can go back to being as loud as we want to in here.” 

“Still won’t be nearly as loud as your snoring,” Ferus teased Roan who was getting comfortable under the covers.

“You are so mean to me,” Roan joked as Ferus laughed softly before getting comfortable next to his husband. 

Ferus put his hand on Roan’s cheek and stared in his warm green eyes. “Nah. I’m nice. I have chosen to stay with you all these years despite the snoring,” Ferus teased.

Roan snorted. “Jerk.” 

Ferus smiled and kissed his husband deeply. “I love you too.”

As they exchanged several kisses and slowly moved into more, they forgot that they were two middle aged men. Over the next couple of hours, they got lost in being with one another, feeling as if they were the young adults they were when they first moved into their home. Once they were both happily satisfied, Roan rested his head on Ferus’s chest, gently tracing patterns across Ferus’s skin.

“Fer, are you satisfied,” he asked quietly.

Ferus snorted and gently squeezed Roan’s butt. “Babe. I have never not been satisfied after sex with you.”

Roan chuckled and moved his head so he could look at Ferus. “I suppose I should have clarified my question. I meant are you satisfied with how your life has turned out? I know I always satisfy you in bed or wherever we have sex.”

Ferus laughed softly. “You always do…Yeah. I’m pretty satisfied. I’ve enjoyed our life together and I am excited to start this new chapter of our lives…You know, I’ve been thinking it would be fun to take an extended trip with you now that all our kids are out on their own now. It’s been a while since just the two of us went on vacation.” 

Roan hummed in agreement. “Yeah, we should do that. We can talk about that later. Let’s get some sleep. I’m tired.” 

Ferus smiled as Roan leaned in for a soft kiss. “I do love you Roan. More than anything. Being with you and having four amazing children together has been a better life than I could have ever imagined. Thanks for being the best life partner a person could have.”

Roan smiled at his partner of over two decades. “You’re not so bad yourself Fer. Every day I think about how grateful I am that you ended up here.” Roan kissed him. “I love you.”

Ferus smiled fondly at his husband before Roan gave him one last kiss and settled against Ferus’s chest once more. Ferus let one hand run through Roan’s hair. “We did good.”

“Yeah, we did,” Roan whispered with a smile. It wasn’t long before the two of them succumbed to sleep.


End file.
